Et Si?
by castiel11
Summary: Personne réel. Et si Robert Downey jr avait abandonné ses enfants pendant sa période de drogué. Sujet sensible
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Heaven, je suis la fille d'une prostituée et d'un drogué. Je serais née à Reno mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu savoir. J'ai fait plusieurs orphelinats avant de tomber sur mon demi-frère par hasard en le cherchant. Lui aussi avait été abandonné. Comme on ne correspondait pas aux critères classiques d'adoption, on a été classés rejets par les responsables de notre établissement. Après plusieurs années, le directeur nous a envoyés à Kamura, un établissement pour jeunes difficiles. Pour tout dire, c'est un trou où on met les enfants violents, drogués ou avec des problèmes à la tête. Mais, en règle générale, il faut avoir 16 ans pour y entrer... Il nous a envoyés dans ce trou parce qu'on n'est pas respectables.

Ha! J'ai failli oublier de dire en me présentant : j'ai 13 ans, presque 14. Je picole pas mal et je prends des trucs, depuis un moment. Mon frère boit également et fume fréquemment. Il semble avoir déjà pris plus fort mais je ne peux pas le confirmer à coup sûr. La majorité du temps, je plane. Je vais chez Bronze, gros dealer qui tient un club, pour m'évader. Dans ce quartier c'est ce qui a de plus glauque mais au moins c'est pas totalement insalubre. J'ai connu Bronze a cause d'une amie.

Je suis plutôt grande pour mes 13 ans, ce qui est pour moi, une chance. Beaucoup disent que je suis précoce... Avec ce que je fais, je peux le comprendre et puis, j'ai eu un semblant de poitrine et une consience plus adulte. Avec un peu d'imagination et des soutiens gorges rembourrés je peux passer pour 15 ans. Il y a des policiers, quelquefois, mais ce quartier est assez malfamé pour que tout puisse se passer sans trop d'arrestations.

Bref, on nous a transférés dans un centre pour enfants difficiles avant d'avoir l'âge... On nous a distribué une petite chambre, les filles et les gars séparés dans deux ailes différentes. On doit suivre des cours obligatoires... Mais je me dis qu'on doit apprendre le minimum alors je prends mon mal en patience pour suivre ces cours ennuyeux. Pour au moins faire "quelque chose" dans la vie, même si je ne vois pas comment on pourrait engager des drogués comme nous. On sait lire, écrire et compter, c'est déjà bien. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais aimé compter mais je connais les rudiments et quand un client me donne de l'argent, je sais compter...

On a fêté la fête d'Indio dans un parc, il a 11 ans et a eu sa première cliente. C'est mieux qu'un client mais il ne m'en a pas reparlé.

« Vee, tu penses que nos parents sont toujours vivants? »  
Je me tourne vers il me pose ça comme question?  
« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je sincèrement.  
J'ai déjà perdu tout espoir de savoir qui sont mes parents.  
« J'aimerais bien savoir à qui je ressemble. »  
« Tu as la même tête de cochon que moi. Au moins on est ensemble ! Allez passe moi la bouteille. »  
« Même si mes parents sont vivants, ils ne veulent surement pas me voir ? »  
«Tu en poses des questions toi aujourd'hui. Toi, tu as un nom de famille. »  
« Donc pourquoi on est frère et sœur? »  
«J'aime fouiller mais on m'a surpris avant que je puisse lire autre chose mais je me suis mis à ta recherche quand j'ai su ton nom. C'est en faisant ta connaissance que j'ai compris que notre père couchait avec tout le monde. »  
« Au moins, on n'est pas tout seul... »

Je bois une gorgée. Je suis une enfant X, ma mère ne m'a pas reconnue, elle ne voulait pas me garder et ne voulait pas que je la retrouve. Mon père, lui, est un inconnu. Je redonne àIndio la bouteille de scotch. Je ne sais même pas si nos parents se soucient de nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux que de vivre avec des parents irresponsables.  
« Moi je ne veux pas d'enfant », dit finalement Indio.

Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Si je me savais enceinte, j'irais dans une clinique d'avortement où, selon les dires du docteur de Kamura, je me ferais mettre un implant contraceptif comme les certaines fillesde Kamura. Je sors de mon sac à dos un petit paquet mauve et je déballe un comprimé puis lui en donne un.

Je vais devoir le laisser, je vais essayer de me trouver un client pour pouvoir me payer ma came. En plus, je demande moins vu que je spécifie que je porte un préservatif. Les effets du bonbon commencent à faire effet, je me change. J'enfile un débardeur transparent et un pantalon trois-quart mauve. Quand je travaille, je me nomme Tessa, plus commun que Heaven. Paradis, et puis quoi encore?

Je lui remets mon sac et lui fait promettre de bien le mettre dans ma chambre où je le cache.

« Ne me prends rien, je sais ce qui me reste. »  
« Je peux te prendre un joint, il m'en reste plus et je ne vois pas Bronze avant mercredi.»  
« Prends en deux mais après tu te débrouilles. »

On finit notre bouteille et je la jette dans une poubelle du parc. Je viens pour le serrer dans mes bras mais il recule et me tend son poing. Je le tape pour lui faire plaisir. Avant de se séparer, il me dit :  
«Fais attention. »  
Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et prends à ma gauche.

***  
**Dans un autre quartier, à l'autre bout de l'état, un couple est en pleine discussion.**

Je laisse Susan lire la lettre de la mère d'Heaven. J'ai une fille... j'ai deux enfants quelques part... Je m'en suis voulu pour mon fils mais quand j'ai reçu, il a 7 ans cette lettre. C'est la seule chose que j'ai gardée en prison. Susan me regarde, elle a les yeux plein d'eau.  
« Au moins elle a essayé. Si je comprends bien, elle est tombée malade après la naissance de sa fille, elle a écrit sa lettre en sachant qu'elle ne te serait probablement pas donnée. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu l'avoir mais au moins tu sais que tu as une fille et tu as son prénom... »  
« Je sors à peine d'année de vague a cause des drogues que je prenais régulièrement, je recommence à peine à percer dans des films plus ou moins bons… Merde… J'ai deux enfants perdus quelques part. »

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je ne me souviens même pas de cette femme mais elle a quand même eu le courage de me faire une lettre. J'ai abandonné Indio à 3 ans parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper et un enfant ne peut pas se retrouver entouré de bière et de laissant Indio je ne savais pas que j'avais une fille d'une danseuse nue que je n'est vu qu'une semaine, il a je ne sais pas

« On pourrait commencer par l'hôpital. Enfin, penses-y, on a le temps. Mr Blackburn nous a dit qu'il essayait de retrouver Indio. »

Ma femme a raison, je dois faire confiance à Blackburn pour mon fils. Mais est-ce que je serai un bon père? Je commence à peine à me sortir de mes démons mais je bois encore et je fume comme un pompier. Je suis suivi et je vais à mes rencontres mais de là à avoir des enfants... J'ai une fille, pendant des années, je me suis toujours dit que c'était mieux ainsi pour mon fils mais je n'aurais m'en occuper... probablement…

Mais est-ce qu'on va me laisser les reprendre ? Je suis ex drogué même si Susan m'aide, rien ne prouve que je ne vais pas replonger et mettre mes enfants en danger. Susan me fait confiance mais… Je ne sais pas, la dernière dois que j'ai vu mon fils, il n'avait pas conscience que je le quittais pour toujours et il a 11 ans maintenant, il ne doit même plus se souvenir de moi. Je me prends un verre. Déjà que le sevrage est dur pour les drogues dures, je suis loin d'être la meilleure personne pour des enfants. Ils ont surement été adoptés.

« Ne te prend pas la tête et penses-y, tu peux en parler à Mel. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Si tu fais bonne figure, ils pourront peux être voir que tu fais des efforts. »

J'embrasse ma femme, elle a raison. Elle subit mes humeurs qui ne sont pas toujours faciles. En plus, elle ne m'en veut pas quand je fais des bêtises. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça, si ça tourne mal, les enfants vont se retrouver dans un orphelinat et Susan sera triste si elle s'attache aux enfants... et ils sont surement très bien avec des familles normales, ils ne sont surement pas ensemble mais ont la vie normale qu'ils n'auraient pas eue avec moi donc je commence à me dire que ça ne sert à rien de les troubler... Je soupire et me dis que je devrais attendre que les recherches donnent quelque chose, ils ne sont peux être même pas à L.A ...


	2. Chapter 2

***  
**Du côté des enfants. Un an est passé dans la vie de nos deux jeunes junkies.**

Ce soir, j'ai dansé comme une malade. J'ai retrouvé un semblant d'esprit vers 4 heures du matin. J'aurais jamais dû prendre ce nouveau truc. J'entends les sirènes au loin, il fait déjà clair donc j'ai vraiment passé plus… Ma tête. Je me lève en titubant, je prends mon téléphone et je vois qu'Indio a cherché à m'appeler cinq fois. Je le savais, il a dû avoir besoin de moi avec ses petits cons ou je ne sais pas quelle autre brute. Il a le don de se mettre dans des merdiers pas possible, je ne veux même pas savoir quand il aura 18 ans... enfin si on arrive jusque-là.

Je pense aller chez Katya, une prostituée. Mais je vais surement la surprendre … Je décide de continuer à marcher. Plus je progresse dans la rue plus je me dis que présentement, je me prendrais bien un calmant pour justement calmer les effets des trucs que j'ai dû prendre. Je sais même pas si j'ai dormi, j'ai toujours ma culotte donc je dois mettre défoncée …

Là je suis vraiment au mou du boue du boue de je ne sais quoi. Je trébuche, je suis couverte de terre et d'autres saletés. Je remets mon sac sur mes épaules et je tourne dans la rue. Une fois dans la rue de Kamura, je vois que tout le monde est devant la bâtisse. Je peux voir la façade noircie, ça a été un assez bon feu pour laisser des traces. Tout est éteint. Je suis les autres, j'espère retrouver mon frère, en marchant, j'écoute les messages qu'Indio m'a laissés. Bon ça, je le savais, il se fait… Arg le deuxième message semble dire qu'il se cache de deux gars. Troisième message, il s'est fait battre… Il s'est défendu mais ne pouvait pas s'en sortir mais il me dit pas dans les autres messages où il se trouve.

Nous, on arrive au centre, ils nous ont donné une salle avec une toilette collée. Ils ne nous font pas confiance, ça se voit. Des jeunes arrivent avec un grillage et un tonneau. Je me dirige vers Soren, le responsable liquide de notre charmante bande de drogués. Il peut te trouver plusieurs alcools.

« T'aurais des bières? »

« Combien? »

« Trois. »

« Quinze. »

« Douze, elles sont chaudes. »

« Mes tarifs sont pas négociables. »

Je lui donne les quinze qu'il me demande et je pars avec mes trois bières. J'en mets deux dans mon sac pour plus tard, je dois seulement fait attention de ne pas les casser. J'essaie de revenir sur terre, je m'assois dans un coin une chance que j'ai des verres fumés et ma casquette. Je cherche dans mon sac… Pilule… Lendemain… Plaisir… Tête… Sommeil. Ennuis… Veille. J'ouvre le flacon et j'avale une pilule. Je pourrais m'ouvrir une pharmacie mais je ne les vends pas pour rien. Faut au moins être cohérente même quand on est une droguée. Je bois ma bière en me demandant où est Indio, j'espère qu'il n'est pas vraiment blessé et que je vais le trouver avant le changement d'orphelinat.

**Peu avant le changement d'établissement**

J'ai demandé à Indio de cacher la poudre dans ses pantalons, dans les revers. Moi, des pilules dans mes coussinets de soutien-gorge. Je sais qu'ils risquent de nous fouiller. Je vais essayer sinon on risque de faire une crise de manque. J'ai essayé de cacher mon poignard mais ça passerait jamais même dans mes bottes. J'ai pensé m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas forcer Indio à vivre dans la rue. Mais St-Claire est assez strict donc quand on est descendus on nous a séparés et on nous a demandé de retirer nos vêtements et de les laisser dans une boite.

Au moins on était en sous vêtements j'ai peut-être de la chance de garder quelques comprimés bien cachés et ça c'est si ils ne pensent pas à mes tampons dans mon sac. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas penser que je me suis servi de ma féminité pour cacher sur moi… Moi je suis plus inquiète pour leur état. Mais non, je pense les avoir bien emballés. Je les laisse examiner et faire leurs paperasses. On me donne mes vêtements à la sortie, ils ont vu que j'avais une cicatrice qui orne mon dos et mes poignets.

J'ai pas de marque de piqure, je ne me pique pas même si Indio en a. Si on est ici, il va être en manque. Si je retrouve celui qui l'a fait essayer le nouveau truc à la mode, je vais le massacrer en plus qu'on est ici. Je suis l'homme jusqu'à une petite pièce où je jette mon sac contre le petit matelas, ils ne m'on pas laissé grand-chose. Ca risque d'être super, si ils nous laissent pas prendre notre drogue. J'entends que la porte se faire pour cacher mes paquets, je suis désolée Indio mais je ne veux pas essayer l'état de manque.


	3. Chapter 3

Côté des parents

A chaque fois qu'on est proche de les revoir, ils se font déplacer. A près avoir vu Karuma, je suis allé aux trois autres établissements où ils ont pu se faire envoyer mais après avoir fait les trois, je me retrouve sans savoir où ils sont. Pourquoi ils sont incapables de rester à la même place? Au moins je sais que mes enfants sont ensembles et qu'ils ont hérité de mon mauvais côté. Comment ça se fait qu'ils ont pu s'évader entre le transport en bus et leurs arrivées. Je commence à être découragé. Comment je vais les retrouver?

« Mr. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin, Indio vient de se faire battre et il ne devrait pas aller bien vite. Vous devriez aller au terminus. » dit le responsable

« Merci, s'ils prennent un bus on va les perdre pour de bon. »

Susan conduit parce que je suis trop énervé pour bien conduire, je risque d'aller trop vite. En plus, je dois retourner travailler donc si on ne les attrape pas je vais devoir payer le détective pour qu'il retrouve et ça va encore être plus compliqué parce qu'ils peuvent aller partout. On pourrait penser à des grandes villes mais si on n'arrive pas à les rattraper ça va être impossible de les retrouver.

Je suis découragé. Trois ans de recherche. Les journalistes commencent à être au courant que je cherche mes enfants. Ca commence déjà à faire le tour des magasins. Même si je ne connais pas leurs visages, je me dis que s'ils voient que je les cherche, je me fais des idées,ils ne doivent même pas savoir que je suis leur père et que je suis une vedette.

On arrive dans la gare d'autobus. Comment je vais les retrouver moi-même? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas les retrouver, même avec la vieille photo qu'on m'a donnée. On demande à plusieurs personnes mais après plusieurs heures son aucun indice, Susan me dit attristée

« Mon amour, ils doivent être déjà partis, même si on montre les photos ils ont dû changer depuis leurs 7 ans. »

Je passe la main sur mon visage, je sais que les trouver maintenant va être encore plus dur.

« Je voudrais juste revoir mes enfants. Je sais que je ne suis pas un très bon père de les avoir abandonnés mais…»

Susan me serre dans ses bras, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je dois aller faire un film donc je ne pourrai pas poursuivre ma recherche. Je vais demander à un autre détective de reprendre la recherche. On retourne chez nous. Pendant le trajet, je regarde les photos. Ma fille a les yeux de sa mère mais me ressemble beaucoup même à sept ans. Elle a quinze ans maintenant, à ce que l'homme m'a dit ils sont même dans la drogue. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que ma fille se prostitue pour avoir de la drogue. Et j'en ai fait des trucs pour ne pas être en manque.

Trois ans ont passé. Nos deux ados essaient d'avoir une vie à Las Vegas.

On n'a pas pu rencontrer depuis un moment. J'ai quinze ans, je travaille dans un bordel, je fais que le rendre propre. Bon c'est pas fameux mais j'aime bien oncle Casper. Ma sœur est une de ses filles qui couche avec des hommes et ils sont loin d'être beaux. Ils ont souvent l'air vieux. Mais comme elle me le dit souvent, elle est suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait comme moi qui dois me protéger quand j'ai des relations avec une femme. Elle me dit:

« Si tu mets une femme enceinte, je te donne la raclée de ta vie. »

Je ne veux pas devenir comme papa et je sais que Vii va me battre si je deviens papa. Mais je ne suis pas plus porté sur le sexe. Sans le dire, je suis très bien par moi-même et ça évite les maladies. Heaven, enfin maintenant c'est Tessa, elle essai[e]de faire des petits jobs. Elle a souvent fait des femmes dans des cages ou des personnages sur des soirées. Elle a déjà fait une soirée gothique où elle faisait un zombie. Elle est dans la salle de bain pour me montrer son nouveau costume, elle m'a] dit qu'elle ferait une fille sur le tapis rouge d'un film.

« Tu en penses quoi? Avec ma perruque brune, ça pourrait le faire. »

Ma sœur est en petit short rouge, enfin en bikini rouge et or. Une lumière est fixée sous sa poitrine.

« Tu va devoir quand même cacher tes bras. »

« J'ai des gants, ça va aller. Tu pourras m'y conduire, je trouverai un moyen de revenir. »

«Ca va, moi je vais être chez des amis, je n'oublierai pas de cacher la came qui nous reste. Je viens de me souvenir d'Iron man, le nouveau film. Il y a des affiches partout. »

«C'est mieux que des trips tordus d'ado. Je dois seulement rester debout. Au pire, j'ai un anti douleurs si ça devient trop douloureux avec ces talons. Je sais que c'est sexy mais c'est loin d'être confortable. »

Ma sœur est sexy et c'est bizarre de dire ça mais je ne fait que constater. Je dois moi aussi travailler si je ne veux pas être un poids pour ma sœur. Je fais des petits vols à l'arraché surtout pour les cartes mais le comptant est toujours mieux. J'ai déjà fait avec des amis des petit vols de dépanneur mais c'est surtout dans des vestiaires, faut savoir comment y entrer mais une fois dedans on peut voler beaucoup de trucs. Depuis ma bagarre avec un gang voisine, je me tiens à carreau. Je ne fais que lui ramener des clients.

Je conduis Tessa à son travaille et je vais voir Galatée, une junkie comme moi qui vit dans le parc de sans abris. On la connaît parce qu'en arrivant ici et en attendant que Tessa trouve un travail on dormait sous une toile et c'était notre voisine en quelque sorte. Elle a essayé de me voler mon manteau mais on se voit toujours. Depuis plusieurs jours, je vais plus loin pour trouver une boutique de musique où je pourrais voler une guitare. Il y a un magasin, mais il faudrait que je demande de l'aide à un ami pour qu'il s'occupe du système antivol, ça pourrait me laisser le temps de prendre une guitare et la caisse. Je suis sûr qu'il va me demander quelque chose mais je veux cette guitare, je me suis fait voler ma vieille guitare que j'avais depuis que Soren me l'avait donnée il a très longtemps. Elle n'était pas très belle mais faisait le travaille. Je vais essayer mon deuxième plan, ça ne se verra même pas en plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Les parents.

Je vais me changer, on revient d'une soirée pour la première d'Iron man, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire même si le cœur n'y est pas. Six ans que j'essaie de trouver mes enfants, deux détectives et un appel à témoin n'ont pas marché. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Suzie m'aide mais je suis totalement déprimé. Je me prends un verre même si je ne devrais pas mais ça me fait oublier que je suis un pourri, je n'arrive même pas à trouver mes enfants.

« Chéri, ton appel a porté ses fruits. Un certain Mao aurait été avec tes enfants en famille d'accueil, il veut nous voir jeudi chez Moe sur la 13. »

Je serre Susan dans mes bras, j'espère que ça va nous aider. Je sais que je ne m'occupe pas assez de Susan ces temps-ci, ma carrière recommence à aller bien. Suzie s'occupe de notre boite de production. On s'est mariés sans que personne soit au courant. J'aurais aimé que mes enfants soient là mais ma femme est vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle donc pourquoi attendre plus longtemps.

J'ai attends demain pour savoir si c'est une vraie piste, je sais que je délaisse ma femme mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je me roule en boule et je m'endors.

Les Enfants.

Ma sœur a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Même Myalie ne l'a pas vue et elle est au courant de tout. Moi, je suis en manque de Blue Ivy, la nouvelle drogue. Mais je dois arrêter cette drogue sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir fêter mes 17 ans. C'est une bonne chose que cette nouvelle drogue sorte de mon corps mais la dépendance est encore plus grande qu'avec les autres drogues, elle est totalement artificielle mais je ne veux pas faire une crise cardiaque à cause de ce mélange.

Je m'asperge d'eau, je tremble et en me regardant dans le miroir, je peux voir que ce truc est trop puissant. J'ai des sortes de plaques, mon ami explique que c'est l'effet du manque. J'espère ne pas être recouvert de plaques. Je sors de la salle de bain pour arrêter de voir ce que le miroir me renvoie. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que je fais peurs, ne manger que quelques fois dans une semaine n'aide pas à contrôler les effets des drogues et de la bière.

Tous mes vêtements sont trop grands et j'en ai pas des masses donc j'essaie de me servir d'une corde pour tenir mes pantalons. Je prends mon pistolet et je le mets dans ma ceinture, je dois retrouver Vi, si je veux rester dans la chambre. Je vais allez emprunter une ligne internet pour pirater les sites des hôpitaux, elle est peut-être blessée et ne peut pas me rejoindre parce qu'on a un téléphone pour deux et que par malchance elle l'a. Je me suis fait voler le miens pars un petit voleur. Ca serait trop compliqué de pirater à nouveau pour que mon cell fonctionne, Vi l'a mis sur la carte volée la plus récente donc on doit avoir quelques mois si c'est vraiment un gros riche à qui on l'a volée.

Je m'installe dans la voiture devant une maison. Je rentre vite dans la ligne, je peux aller voir les hôpitaux, c'est un peux plus dur si les listes ne sont pas encore dans un ordi mais en fouillant je la trouve. Je vois qu'une Tessa Black a été admise pour un coma suite à une collision. Je prends l'adresse et la chambre avant de sortir du système et de retourner chez moi. Je vais devoir mettre en marche le plan B si je dois payer… Je vais devoir vivre dans la voiture. Je pourrais rester proche de l'hôpital et ça sauvera le loyer. Je vais me renseigner et aller la voir.


End file.
